THIS invention relates to a method and system of monitoring partial discharges occurring in an electrical system, and to a method of measuring or analyzing partial discharges occurring in an electrical system.
The insulation of high voltage, typically three phase, electrical or power systems are often susceptible to impulses which occur therein. These impulses are typically due to discharges across inhomogeneous boundaries within the high voltage electrical or power system, such as gaps in insulation of cables, or the like. It will be appreciated that these discharges are often partial discharges within the high voltage electrical or power systems.
It is therefore an object of the present invention at least to provide a method and a system to monitor or detect partial discharges occurring in high voltage three phase electrical or power systems.